This invention relates generally to a cooking device and more particularly to a pressure fryer of the type having a pressure-tight cooking vessel which is adapted to hold a bath of cooking oil and a food product such as chicken. The vessel of such a fryer may be heated either electrically or by a gas burner and is equipped with a removable cover which is adapted to be sealed to the vessel to establish a pressure-tight condition therein.
The fryer is operated by placing a quantity of cooking oil in the vessel, by activating the heater to raise the temperature of the oil, by placing the food product in the vessel and by then sealing the vessel with the cover. Pressure is generated in the vessel as the moisture in the product vaporizes into steam. The pressure which is generated reduces the cooking time and also raises the boiling point of the juices in the product so that flavor is sealed in and less shrinkage occurs.
A pressure exhaust valve is associated with the fryer and acts automatically to hold the pressure in the vessel at a predetermined magnitude. In addition, a drain valve is associated with the fryer and may be opened to enable the cooking oil to be drained from the vessel.